Percy Jackson:The Lord Of Time
by clouds711
Summary: "So Zeus has truly turned" Zeus joins the Titans to gain even more power and tries to revive Kronos. Percy must gain Kronos's powers to stop the invasion.Updated readability of all chapters.My first fic,criticism is welcome. Complete!
1. Prologue:Chaos On Olympus

Percy Jackson: The Lord of Time

Note: This chapter takes place a week before the main events of this story takes place a year after the events 5th book and omits the events of the Lost Hero.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Camp Half Blood Series and Heroes of Olympus series and any characters associated with them. I do not gain any commercial profit from this story.

Chapter 1: Chaos in Olympus (Prologue)

During the annual meeting of the Gods:

"I have decided to join the titans and bring back my father Kronos. I know that he is UN trustworthy but it must be done so that we may never have a war like the last one. If we share power with the titans, they may not try to usurp our position". Zeus said.

"HA! I would never have thought that you could be this naive brother, do you really think that the titans will not cause any trouble". Poseidon said.

"For once I will agree with Poseidon, this is madness! Zeus and you know that. We absolutely cannot risk freeing them"

" Hades ! You're just scared of fighting in case the Titans go rogue". Ares said.

" Shut up boy", Poseidon and Hades said in unison,"the Titans possess very great powers, do not underestimate them! If all the Titan's were to gather Gaea will surely awaken from her slumber and that would not bode well for us". They said.

"All right! That is enough" Zeus said clearly furious at his idea being rejected by his brothers.

" We will stop this meeting for today, but I want all of you stay in Olympus and not leave. Ares I would like to speak with you, come with me".

In Zeus's private chamber:

"What do you think of my plan son, will this not give us the opportunity to destroy my brothers and help us gain ultimate power?"

"It is a good plan father, we will become stronger and a new world will be built". Ares said.

"Now Ares I would like you to find out, Which Gods are willing to support my plan and the rest, I have a surprise for them. Gather my supporters for a meeting at midnight in here".

"Yes and Hades your days are numbered..."

An hour before midnight: "Father Athena, Aeolus, all the minor Gods except Morpheus and mother are with us. I had hoped for a better turn out. But then again I shouldn't have expected the others to trust the Titans after the last war. If only they could see the power to be gained by joining the titans".

At the meeting: "Welcome to the meeting. If our goal of reviving Kronos is to succeed we must overthrow all the opposing Gods and to do this we must destroy their seats of power". Zeus said.

"Agreed!" Hectate said." But we the "minor gods" have our own demands. We will help you only if you agree to make us major Gods once Kronos is revived. Also remember that Hades does not have a seat of power".

" Do not worry" Ares said "Hades is the only God who will have his powers when dawn arrives the rest shall be weakened considerably".

"Now it is time to meet our new comrades" said Zeus.

"Come in Hyperion, Iapetus, Selene, Atlas, Pallas and Perses".

"You are looking well father", Hectate said to Perses.

"My daughter how good to see you, it has been a long time".

"You can catch up with your daughter later Perses!" Hyperion said in annoyance. "How did you get away Atlas?" Ares asked. "Hyperion managed to trick a demigod into taking my pos..." but he was interrupted by Athena,

"I do not see Prometheus, Helios or Oceanus".

"Oceanus is very weak for now and he will need to recuperate before joining us. Prometheus is still deciding and Helios was not found. Helios might not want to fight a new war". Selene said...

Meanwhile (Around the time the meeting started) near a Helios statue in Manhattan: "It is time you came out Helios" said Prometheus.

"I refuse to fight another war Prometheus". "If we do not help, the opposing Gods will not have a chance".

"All right" Helios said, "Let us go warn them".

"We must warn the strongest Gods , Poseidon and Hephaestus".

"Why not the others?"

" Warning too many of what is to come will surely give away our plan. We must liberate them later".

"Why Hephaestus?"

"The Gods will have to help the demigods directly this time and Hephaestus will be able to increase the quality and quantity of their weapons. Now let us go!" Prometheus said. They vanished.

Inside Poseidon's room: Four figures had suddenly appeared. "By the sea, declare yourselves intruders!" Poseidon said.

He turned on the light. Before him stood Hades, Hephaestus and the two titans.

"Calm down Sea Lord. We have come with a warning" Prometheus said and explained the situation.

He ended the explanation by saying "The three of you must secede from the Olympic Gods so that you will retain your powers when you seats are destroyed". "You expect me to believe this Prometheus" Poseidon said.

"No I do not but I have proof. I managed to bug Hyperion when he came looking for me. I told him that I was deciding but I had already decided on helping you. "Now listen to this", Prometheus said. He turns on a speaker like device and they heard Zeus's voice

"So the plan is decided ,we will attack and trap the Gods at tomorrow's meeting and then we take the demigods."

"So Zeus has truly turned... All right then we will secede". Poseidon said.

"We shall call ourselves The Resistance".

Aftermath: Zeus trapped all the Gods who disagreed with him on their seats using a special seal, which the titans had created. He was also very surprised to find the three gods missing and had already launched a search for them and had their seats destroyed. The resistance had moved the demigod camp to a secret forge belonging to Hephaestus. The demigods started preparing for the hard times ahead. Percy's new adventure began...

Note: Just made a correction to this chapter. Changed Lapetus to Iapetus. I give my thanks to ESMT for notifying me of my mistake.


	2. The Attack

Chapter 2: The Attack

Note: I thought that I'd try out first person in this chapter and keep changing between 1st and 3rd depending on the chapter. Please tell me if I should revert to 3rd person if you feel that this will not work out. I know that this chapter is short but bear with me. I 'm in the middle of my 11th std final exams. So I just wrote this one during the breaks I'm taking after studying.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Camp Half Blood Series and Heroes of Olympus series and any characters associated with them. I do not gain any commercial profit from this story.

Hi my name is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and saviour of Olympus in the last war against the dreaded Titans.

It was a pretty normal day until Chiron told us that he felt that something strange was going on in Olympus. He told us that he had a felt a surge of godly power which had died as suddenly as it started. We wondered if the Gods were quarrelling among themselves again. Little did we know how correct we were until the first wave of monsters attacked...

One of the watchers from Apollo cabin came running into the Big House screaming about giants and dracaenae surrounding the camp. "What did you see Walker?" Chiron asked the hyperventilating kid. "Sir, Laistrygonians and Dracaenae are attacking from all sides. The Hades, Apollo and Ares cabins are defending the camp for now. But we will soon be overrun! For the first time in my years at camp I saw Chiron become nervous. He started trotting around muttering to himself. He finally looked at us with a pained expression. "We must abandon camp. The gods will not notice the danger and help us". "You can't be serious" I said. "Percy, from what I can understand, there are too many to take on. They managed to breach our defences with relative ease. How they did this is beyond my understanding. A Titan must be helping them". He said.

He used a spray can and created a rainbow. He then threw a drachma at it and said "Accept my offering, 'O' Iris, Goddess of rainbows, Show me all the members of each cabin". "I didn't think multi Iris messaging was possible. It looked like one of those big screen televisions in the security rooms of stores where the screen is divided into panels in which each shows the image of a different camera except that here it showed every single camper there was, each in a separate panel. It was finally clear to me, just how bad the situation was. I could see campers with their shirts ripped or their foreheads bleeding. It seemed like all the cabins had joined the fight". Chiron quickly shouted "Retreat! I repeat all campers retreat and gather at the big house. Do not stay and fight, return to the big house immediately. Percy you know what to do"? I nodded. Though he didn't tell me what to do, I knew instinctively. See about two years ago, I ended up in a ranch where I made a deal with the owner- Geyron that I would clean his carnivorous horse stables if he let my friends go free. A naiad told me that I could use the water in the mud to clean the stables. Of course Geyron didn't stay true to our deal so I had to kill him, go figure anyways I planned to use the mud idea and take out as many monsters before retreating. I walked outside and concentrated on trying to get out as much water as I could. I had to put in so much concentration that I dared not look to see if all the campers got in, I just waited for Chiron's call. It seemed like forever when I finally heard his call "now Percy!" I pulled at the water and created a huge wave. I didn't get to see whether I took any monsters as I had collapsed. My vision got blurry. I'd probably used too much power. I kept going in and out of consciousness. The first time I woke up (for a few seconds) I thought I heard my dad's voice. I could still hear the monsters outside though so I figured I was dreaming. The second time my surroundings were very quiet and this time I was sure I'd heard Hephaestus's voice and then I fainted...

I finally woke up three days later feeling like a dead person who's suddenly come to life after a hundred years. As I got of my bed my legs felt stiff, like lead. And then I heard a loud exclamation. "Percy, get back into bed this instant!" a very familiar girl's voice said. When I finally looked up I saw my girlfriend Annabeth standing at the door looking surprised, shocked and very happy all at the same time. "We're alive?" I asked. You're breathing aren't you? She said. Oh! Very funny. Annabeth is the daughter of Athena-the Goddess of wisdom. So Annabeth looked a lot like her mother, blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. She always looked like she was planning something. "How did we get out?" I asked. "The Gods" she said. I thought I'd misheard what she said. "The who?" I asked. "Your dad, Hephaestus, Hades and two titans". She said. "What?" I asked. "Oh! For the God's sake I'll explain later. They will want to meet you now that you don't seem like you're going to sit in bed. We are going to have dark times ahead of Percy" With those

Words she dragged me out of the room and building. When I saw what the outside looked like, I asked her "Where are we?"


	3. The Prophecy

Chapter3: The new Prophecy

Note: Thank you all, for your reviews and alerts. My exams are finally coming to an end. So I will probably update more often. Also, since no has said anything against my first person writing, I've decided to continue in first person. I hope this chapter is good.

**Annabeth's Pov**

"Where are we?" Percy said looking stunned at the new camp,

" What is this place?"

"I'll explain later, The Gods wanted to see you as soon as you woke up.

" I said. I led him to the Rec room in the Big House.

"How is the entire camp here?" Percy asked.

"I told you that I'll explain later! Seriously, you can be very annoying sometimes seaweed brain." I said.

" All right all right! No need to go all renegade wise girl on me" He told me.

I took him right up to the doors of the rec room and left him there." They want to meet you privately"

I said and left before he could ask me a few more question".

_**Percy's Pov**_

_I had one of the strangest days of my life. I wasn't sure about the place I was in. It looked like they had managed to transport the entire camp here. The place looked like a forge. I could see Cyclops working everywhere. The mood was serious; I instinctively knew that something was very wrong. On my way to the big house I caught a glimpse of the cabins. I noticed that all the cabins now stood next to each other in a row. It looked like they were facing an invisible commander who was about to give orders to them. Annabeth left me outside the big house. I knocked and was let in. Inside was the strangest sight I had ever seen. Chiron, my dad, Hephaestus, Hades, Nico, Rachel, Prometheus and some other Titan who shone like Hyperion but not as harsh. I guessed that he was Helios the Titan sun God. All of them seemed to be in deep conversation. I bowed to the Gods and stared at the Titans._

_ "You summoned me?"_

_ "Ah! You're here Percy". Chiron said but he looked grave._

_ "What's going on why are "they" here?" I said pointing at them._

_ "No need to get all worked up boy they are here because they saved us" Hephaestus said._

_ "Saved you? I don't get it"_

_ "Sit down Percy, there is a lot to tell you" my father told me._

_I was soon told of Zeus's betrayal and after hearing the story I was shocked. I could understand Zeus and Ares but Athena joining them was too hard to believe._

_ "You do understand that many campers will not believe you father?" _

_"No Percy, they believe us. The camp was not rescued immediately after you fainted. The battle went on for another 2 hours before we arrived. Why don't I let Nico tell you the story...?"_

_**Nico's Pov**_

_Lord Poseidon asked me to tell Percy about the events at camp. So I started telling him..._

_All of us had managed to get into the big house after you took out all the monsters. Annabeth pulled you back in. We thought that the worst was over but you see, the battle had just begun. You managed to kill all the monsters, but hardly 20 minutes had passed before the next wave attacked. All our defences fell and most of our campers were too injured to fight. I went out and used all my power to summon the undead to fight for us. That gave the Hephaestus cabin enough time to prepare a few more traps and we survived. But as soon as we killed them, 3 golden lights appeared and in them Ares, Zeus and Athena..._

_A few hours previously when the Gods arrived: Zeus, Athena and Ares stand in front of the big house." Mother!" Annabeth shouted. But as she ran towards Athena, her mother took out a sword and lashed out at her missing Annabeth by a hair. "What are you doing?" she asked Athena stunned._

_ "We have decided that you half bloods are too dangerous to live. You will invariably spoil our plans. All of you must die". She said. _

_"Now die!" and Athena stabbed at Annabeth but luckily Annabeth was grabbed and pulled out of the way by Thalia. _

_The hunters had arrived. "Father! What are you doing?" _

_"I am doing what is necessary for a new world to be built. Where I am the ultimate ruler! You will all die. Prepare for my master bolt"._

_ But before he could use it 5 more lights and in them were Poseidon, Hades, Hephaestsus, Prometheus and Helios._

_ Poseidon raised his hands and soon the Earth started crumbling under Zeus while Hephaestus used a sword to take on Athena and Hades summoned the dead to help Hephaestus and Poseidon while he took on Ares. Prometheus start transporting the camp. Prometheus and Helios performed a powerful incantation while the Gods fought each other and in a few minutes all of them teleported straight to the forge leaving Zeus, Athena and Ares surprised at their sudden disappearance._

_Back to Nico:_

"_And so we escaped and ended up here." I said. Percy just nodded._

_**Percy's Pov**_

_I found it hard to believe Nico's story but then I remembered all that I had seen and decided that it was true. I thanked Prometheus and Helios for helping my dad and then asked_

"_Why did you call me?"_

_ "Because we have come up with a plan to stop Zeus and you have a very big role in this, we are going to transfer Kronos's powers to you. You will become the new Lord of Time._

_ I sat there stunned. I couldn't believe what I'd heard. Me the Lord of Time. That had to be impossible._

_ "Why not let Nico or Thalia have his powers? Why me? How did you accept this Lord Hades? I thought that Nico would gain a lot of power this way?" I asked them. _

_"Simple Perseus, you are a child of Poseidon who is one of the big three so you wield more power than most demigods. So unlike Luke you have the power to absorb and control Kronos's power without being controlled by him or being destroyed by it._

_ Also Thalia Grace is now a hunter of Artemis and she is too loyal to her to give up being a hunter and Nico here does not want the power and so we decided that you would be the new Lord of Time". Prometheus said. "And if I don't want them?" "It is your responsibility, the whole of the west depends on you" my father answered._

_ "Only the West?" _

_"The East has numerous other Gods who will be able to not only face but also defeat Zeus if he shows any signs of aggression. They are very powerful" _

_"The East has different Gods?"_

_ "Of course, different countries have different Gods, but all of them will unite if there is a threat to the East otherwise they would rather not risk their people over a civil war in the west. So their help is out of question" _

_It was surprising to learn that The Greek Gods didn't rule the world. Percy Rachel will give you the prophecy now. Rachel stood up and suddenly her voice turned into the oracle's voice and she spoke_

"_Thunder and Sun shall turn the moon._

_Death and darkness will swallow Light._

_Dove and Fire you shall find._

_While Dove and Wisdom save Water from death._

_Fire shall help Death fight Death._

_The power of time you shall find._

_But when you leave, it shall not leave with you._

_Move, it shall to another one but with none shall it stay forever ._

_It shall keep moving forever and ever..."_

_The prophecy had been delivered and it was time for me to prepare..._

_Notes:_

_The prophecy is horrible, I know but I am not very good with those sort of stuff._

_Titan Corner:_

_Iapetus:_

_Titan of mortal life. Father of Prometheus._

_Appearance : Tall and well built with a large beard._

_Aka: The Piercer._

_Notes: _Note: Just made a correction to this chapter. Changed Lapetus to Iapetus. I give my thanks to ESMT for notifying me of my mistake.


	4. Absorption

Chapter 4: Absorption

Disclaimer: I do not own the Camp Half Blood Series and Heroes of Olympus series and any characters associated with them. I do not gain any commercial profit from this story.

Note: I am very sorry for not updating for a long time. I've had an extra one and a half months of school as I'll be moving into 12th standard in June and then I was in Mauritius for a week. Anyways I hope to update at least once every 2 weeks.

Thank you for all the reviews, favorite stories and alerts.

Percy's Pov:

I woke up next morning feeling very anxious. It was very unfair that there was a new crisis just after Kronos. I muttered angrily to myself after which I heard a knock followed by Will Solace's voice telling me to meet the Gods immediately.

I changed and walked to the Big house. I was about to open the door to the rec room when I stopped as I heard my father's voice.

"Are you sure that I will be able to return to my original form once the quest is over Prometheus?"

"Of course you will, Kronos's power will repel your presence once Perseus absorbs it. The ancient rule states that no one is allowed to rule over multiple elements. But absorbing you will be painful and you will also share a consciousness with him Poseidon. He will also be able to use all your powers to a limit..., as his mortal body will not be able to suffer the pressures of hosting a God and his powers. The only reason I have suggested this method is because he has bathed in the Styx and will have a lot more resistance than others".

"All right, I will let him absorb me if it will help him"

I stood outside the door listening to every word I could and from what I could make out, I would have to absorb my dad to make myself powerful enough to be able to fight the Titans. I walked into the room.

"So what do you think of our plan Percy?" Chiron asked me. I wasn't surprised that he knew about my listening outside after all they were all immortals.

"Do I really have to absorb you dad?"

"It will make you stronger Percy and I will be able to help and advise you during your quest".

"But I thought the laws prevented direct intervention of Gods in the matters of a demigod?"

"They do Percy, but it isn't the matter of demigods only Percy as Zeus has turned openly and since we oppose his decisions the matter involves us Gods to so we can now openly help you".

I was happy about the Gods being able to help us but I was still apprehensive about absorbing my dad but I knew that I'd probably be destroyed in a fight with the now stronger titans.

" I'll do it," I said.

"Good, we will start the process immediately as tomorrow you will leave for the quest, Chiron explain the process to him please" Prometheus said.

" It's really simple Percy you will have to coat Riptide with this potion and then stab Poseidon through his stomach and then stab yourself on your Achilles spot with it. The potion absorbs Poseidon's complete essence and when you stab yourself his essence will be transferred into you".

I nodded and uncapped riptide and coated its tip with the potion and then I looked at my dad, he nodded so I closed my eyes and stabbed him. When I opened them my dad had disappeared. Then I handed riptide to Chiron and showed him my Achilles spot. He stabbed me and after that all I could feel was a large amount of pain, I could feel my dad's powers surging through me and then I collapsed.

I woke up later in my bed. Annabeth was sitting next to me.

"Do I look different?"

"No you don't except for a pretty nice beard, I guess the absorption doesn't change your appearance"

"Ugh…How did you know?"

"Chiron told me about what happened, um… Lord Poseidon are you really in there?"

I felt strange when my dad took over " Yes child, I am"

Annabeth stared at me in surprise "wow that was weird"

"I know" I replied. "Anyways I'll see you later at dinner, I need to talk to my dad".

"All right , I'll see you later then".

You'd think that having a God in your body would be awesome but it isn't. You see Gods are more used to their awesome Godly bodies where they could stay in full power. But in mine, Poseidon had to reduce his power to very low otherwise I would burn away. But this made him very restless.

"Dad, is there any advice you can give me on using your powers?"

"You've got all my powers but you can't use them for too long as your body won't be able to handle the stress, this includes my control over the ground". I though that this was cool. I wouldn't have to travel anymore-just teleport to wherever I wanted to. It was time for dinner so I left my cabin and walked down to the dining area. Chiron didn't tell all the campers about my absorbing Poseidon. Everything was peaceful until we heard a loud explosion…

Note: I hope you like this. Please review and give your suggestions or criticisms.


	5. The Power Of Poseidon

Chapter 5: The Power Of Poseidon

Notes: Sorry for not having uploaded for so long. Schoolwork combined with sheer laziness is making it really hard for me to work.

To Percabeth5: I never liked zeus so I came up with a plot where he was very power-hungry. Also I've always wondered how time remains stable when Chronos is in little pieces. I hope to be able to weave a plot around why time is still stable even when Chronos is in his current state. I will probably explore that in one of the next few chapters.

I'm not going to bother saying when I'll update next as I'm never able to stay on schedule. But rest assured I will update as I won't give up on this story. The furthest I will go is to put the story up for adoption if I feel that I cannot update.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Camp Half Blood Series and Heroes of Olympus series and any characters associated with them. I do not gain any commercial profit from this story.

Percy's Pov

The explosion wasn't in the camp but somewhere in its vicinity. We had to take all precautions. We knew that the presence of so many immortals would give out a lot of energy but we didn't think that they would find out where we were so quickly.

"Chiron, we need to assemble a scout team to find out the cause!" I said.

"We do but we must be careful, the energy that I am sensing is no ordinary monster's. Percy pick two members and I'll escort you to the entrance". I picked Annabeth and Nico.

We left with Chiron. He took us through a maze of tunnels and we reached a dead end but he made a pattern with his hand on the wall and it opened to reveal the outside world.

"Percy, remember to keep your father suppressed inside you otherwise the monsters will be able to sense you and take these. Hephaestus made them, they are like walkie-talkies but have no range limit. Use these to report to us when you find out what these creatures are and their reason for being here and then engage them if necessary".

"All right Chiron, we will see you later" I said. The explosions could still be heard in the distance. We moved closer and got into some trees and looked down at the site of the explosions.

We saw Telekhines building something large and then I saw the cause of the powerful energy- it was a hydra, an adult. It seemed like it was there to check on the telekhines. It just stared at them while they worked. Two telekhines suddenly came up to our tree but they didn't look up. We overheard them talking.

"So, why are we building this temple again" the first one asked. "I'm not sure but I think it is for 'her'. I heard that 'she' demanded quite a few temples if Zeus wanted her support". " Who is she?" "Do you never listen to our briefings? It is for the moon".

I stopped listening and looked at Annabeth and Nico with confusion. I saw that they were confused too.

The moon had to refer to Artemis but we were told that she was trapped. Of course our thoughts were easy to read at that point "Had Artemis turned?"

I took out my walkie-talkie ready to give Chiron the bad news but as I was about to press the talk button Annabeth prodded me and pointed to the Hydra. It was making its way to our tree. There were too many heads to count but all of them had a similar look-one of hunger. As it passed our tree, it's large body hit the trunk and caused the tree to sway dangerously and I lost hold of my branch and fell to the ground.

I prayed that it wouldn't notice me and to my great relief it kept walking away until I heard another shout "Intruder, it's a half blood!"

I looked up in dread to see a group of telekhines running towards me. To top it all, the commotion attracted the hydra and it looked towards me. Once it spotted me, it let out a huge roar and charged at me. It's roar sounded really brutal as the heads weren't in sync and it was like there were another ten creatures roaring at me. By this time all the telekhines in the area had reached my location but didn't dare get close to me as the hydra was also targeting me.

I guess they knew that the hydra in its rage probably wouldn't care about what it was chomping, as long it was edible. As the hydra neared they slowly moved away. Then suddenly Annabeth and Nico jumped out of the tree and landed next to me.

"Finally! Where were you?" I asked them.

"We were planning the next best move while you were deciding to get yourself killed." Annabeth replied.

"So, did you come up with one I asked them?" Annabeth looked at me like I was crazy and I realized that my question was pretty stupid considering the fact that I was talking to a daughter of Athena.

"Stupid question Percy. Anyway Nico and I will distract the telekhines while you need to use your dad's powers to get rid of the hydra." She said.

"But there's too many for you to take on!" I said.

"You're not the only one who has grown stronger Percy, my dad taught me a few tricks as well!" Nico said.

He yelled and lifted his hands up and suddenly all around the telekhines I could see the dead rising out of the ground grasping at their legs or just coming up. There were around 20 undead warriors fighting the telekhines. I was really surprised that Nico was able to pull it off and he didn't look very tired. Previously doing this would have exhausted him. I guessed that Hades had taught him some secrets.

"Awesome Nico, all right guys you go take on those telkhines while I get rid of multi head." I said.

"Be careful Percy" Annabeth shouted out me before joining the fray.

I turned too look at the hydra. It had become distracted by the undead and was now carefully observing the situation.

I took this opportunity to talk to my dad. "Hey dad, I need your help"

"What is it?"

"I need to be able to use the power of the earth to my fullest extent"

At this time the hydra realized that I was alone and charged at me again. I dodged to the left and slashed at it's legs with riptide. I caught one of its legs and it started bleeding. It let out an ear splitting roar and charged me again and I tried to dodge to my left again but one of its heads managed to reach me so I instinctively sliced it off just to see two more heads appear from the stump previous one used to be.

"Dad! Some help would be awesome"

"All right lets see, why don't try burying it between some rocks"

"That's a great idea but just how do I do it?"

"Percy, just do what you do to control water. Imagine the land around you to be an ocean or a lake and try it out"

I jumped to my right as a head snapped at me and jabbed at its chest but ended up slicing off another head. I had to distract it so that I would have enough time to execute my plan.

"Annabeth I need you or Nico to distract this thing while I take it out." I shouted.

"Ok" She ran towards the hydra and jumped on to its back and stabbed it with her dagger. It roared and shook her of his back. I moved close to the tree and started to concentrate on the ground and imagined it rising and enclosing the hydra. I saw Annabeth running around in circles trying to confuse the hydra but looked like she was growing tired.

I had to do it fast. I started moving my hands upwards while concentrating on the space where the hydra was standing. I saw Annabeth narrowly dodge a head.

"Quickly!" I thought to myself.

Suddenly I felt a huge weight on my hands. I slowly moved it upwards and saw the ground around the hydra slowly rise. The hydra was too distracted too notice it but it was getting closer to Annabeth who was beginning to become really tired.I moved my hands faster. They started aching like crazy but with one final pull I screamed as I pulled my hand completely upwards and then made a cupping position with my palms.

The hydra didn't now what hit it but the ground around its feet had suddenly risen out and enclosed it. At the same moment Nico had felled the last Telekhine. I started pulling out the walkie-talkie intending to call Chiron to come and examine the temple but I felt a horrible pain run through out my body and felt myself blacking out…

Notes: I hope everyone likes the story so far. Please review and leave me your suggestions, as they are invaluable to me. They are the only things that will help me improve.


	6. Sister

Chapter 6: Sister

Disclaimer: I do not own the Camp Half Blood Series and Heroes of Olympus series and any characters associated with them. I do not gain any commercial profit from this story.

Ha! I managed to update a little sooner this time. I know that it's short but please bear with me. Also thanks to ESMT for correcting my spelling mistake. I have replaced Lapetus with Iapetus

Helios's Pov:

I was sitting in my chamber pondering over the reason of the explosion. Finally deciding it was Hephaestus. When Chiron came in looking very worried.

"There's been an explosion," he told me.

"I thought that was Hephaestus working on his inventions."

"No it was outside the camp, I've sent Percy,Annabeth and Nico. I gave Percy a walkie-talkie but left it switched on without telling him so that I would know exactly what was going on there. I heard some telekhines speaking about a temple for the moon, I think Artemis has turned".

"Impossible, Artemis would never turn!"

"It is hard to imagine that but we cannot take any risks, anyway a battle is going on right now and I think Percy's using his dads powers. I don't want to take anymore risks, I want you come with me to check on the battle."

"All right then , let's leave ."

We left the camp and moved slowly suppressing our powers as much as possible. Halfway to the site, the walkie-talkie had become really quiet and we guessed that the battle must be over. We hurried over to the site. We saw Nico and Annabeth bending over Percy's body checking him. When Annabeth saw us she came running towards us

"Percy's not breathing!" she was hysterical but Chiron walked over to him and checked him once and looked up smiling at Annabeth

"Don't worry dear, he's not dead. His body is undergoing a transformation to be able to cope with Poseidon's powers. It usually occurs when the host uses more power than he can handle. He will probably be unconscious for a few days but after that his power will have increased ten-fold". Annabeth ran and hugged him. I could see the joy on her face.

Suddenly Nico interrupted "Now that Percy's safe there are more pressing matters. I think you already know about the temple Chiron".

"I Knew you would notice Nico, so where is it?"

He led us to the temple it still wasn't finished. It surely was temple for a moon goddess. But I had another reason for accompanying Chiron… We walked inside and I saw unfinished carvings depicting the moon and. I examined a carving where there was a sleeping man who seemed vaguely familiar and love next to it.

Chiron suddenly stopped and turned towards and said "Don't you think that it is strange that none of these carvings seem to show the hunters".

I looked at him and suddenly remembered who the man was. I had achieved the objective of my accompanying Chiron.

I looked at him and said "It isn't actually. This temple was not built for Artemis. Artemis would never turn. This temple was built for my sister… This temple was built for the Titaness Selene, the first ruler of the moon".

"How can you be so sure Helios?" Chiron asked me.

"You missed this carving Chiron, look at who it depicts".

He looked at it closely and looked up "A sleeping man and love. Maybe it is a finished carving Helios".

"Do you not recognize the man Chiron? It is Endymion. It took me some time to recognize him but it is definitely him. She put him into an endless sleep so that he would never age or die".

Chiron looked at me and finally understood.

Annabeth looked at me understandingly "You accompanied Chiron because you suspected that it was her from the start didn't you?"

"Yes, if we convince her join us we would have a really powerful ally. Since she was the original moon goddess she has total control of the moons powers. She can control tides and bend shadows to her will and induce Lunacy".

Nico looked at me " I thought Lunacy was Dionysus's thing?"

"Selene could induce lunacy too. Her roman counter part was Luna. Where did you think the word lunacy came from?"

"Recruiting Selene will be hard though. We must find her. Helios you are sure to know where to find her, please leave tomorrow to find her with a couple of demigods." Chiron told me.

"Of course, It's been a long time since I had a chat with my dear sister."

We returned to the camp to check on Percy. He still wasn't breathing but that was normal. Poseidon was feeding Percy's life force and that was keeping him alive. It happened every time any mortal attempted to host a God and survived. Annabeth decided to stay by his side. I returned to my chamber to retire for the day. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. I would start looking for my sister and I had a pretty good Idea where she would be!

*I hope everyone likes the story so far. Please review with your criticisms and suggestions. They are the only things are going to help me improve.


	7. Brother

**Chapter 7: Brother**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Camp Half Blood Series and Heroes of Olympus series and any characters associated with them. I do not gain any commercial profit from this story.

I hope you all like this chapter. I managed to make it pretty long. I really enjoyed writing this one. I wish I could update sooner but I prefer working on a laptop. And I can use it only when my dad comes home from work. That along with preparing for my exams is slowing me down. I hope you guys understand. Without further ado, I present…

**Helios's pov:**

Selene has a temple near mount Tamalpais. Hers resembles Endymion's cave. She would spend a lot of time there. She had loved him so much that she had a temple built which looked like the cave where she had kept him. She always spent a lot of time at the temple and I had a feeling that she would be there. I decided to go and tell Chiron that I was leaving. I left my room and walked towards his, when I heard some one talking inside.

A girl's voice, "Please Chiron I need to go to Tam!"

Then Chiron's "I can't let you go, it may be a trap. Besides the situation always turns ugly when we meet them!"

"Which is why I am asking you to let me go alone!" I entered and saw Thalia Grace talking to Chiron. She looked desperate and angry.

I asked her "Why do you want to go to Tam?"

"I've been having dreams, I think my brother Jason is being held there in Atlas's place!"

I looked towards Chiron and asked him "You were telling her about things getting ugly, what did you mean?"

"Though they are brother and sister, Jason was given to the Roman camp when he was a baby. You know what happens when Greeks and Romans meet…war"

" Hmm, I see. I will take her to Tam. I think I will find my sister there and since Thalia has to find her brother we can help each other".

"Thank you Lord Helios!" she said.

Chiron said "All right then, I trust you will take care of her Helios?"

"Of course I will".

I turned to her "Let us go". We left the room.

Once outside, I told her "We will free your brother first. If what you say is true, your brother will be in a lot of pain. Get your gear we will leave in ten minutes"

"Yes sir!" and she left.

I knew that she would be at her best since her brother was at stake. I composed myself, I hadn't fought in years and that is what I would surely have to do…

Thalia arrived and I teleported us to the base of Tam but past the dragon. As soon as we arrived I masked my power. I didn't want to take any risks; though I was a titan it was possible that they had placed alarms to warn them about any new arrivals. I supposed that there would be little protection here since the Titans had gotten Olympus. But it was still a source of our power so there would be minor protection. We made our way up slowly and carefully. As we reached the top I saw a disturbing sight.

There was a boy holding up the sky and I assumed that it was Jason. But there were other demigods as well. They seemed to be frozen.

"What's happened to them?" Thalia asked.

"They've been frozen. It was probably Khione's job. She is still here, I can sense her and so is Krios. We should be careful, we will probably have to fight them".

We were about to climb up when she stopped me, she looked nervous and said, "I doubt that he knows that he has a sister He was given to Hera when he was two. I don't know how he will react."

I looked at her reassuringly and smiled "If he is family…he will know. Remember siblings never forget…"

"All right then. Lets go! I've got a brother to save".

We entered the area and walked straight up to Jason.

He looked at us and said "Don't come closer, they are still here!"

Thalia walked up to him and asked "Jason?"

"How do you know me?"

"I am yo-" A huge gust of cold wind knocked her of her feet.

"How nice to see you Thalia Grace." Khione appeared from the other end. She looked dressed to battle.

"Helios a pleasure to see you, I hope you have come to swear allegiance to Zeus. Everyone was wondering where you had got to?"

"If I had wanted to swear allegiance, I would have gone to Olympus. I am here to free the boy and find my sister."

"I see, so you do not want to join us. I should report this to Zeus" Thalia was getting up now. She looked angry.

"How dare you do this to my brother you witch, I will end you today!" Aegis had come up and she took out her spear. She shouted and directed electricity from her spear at Khione but she dodged it.

"So that's how you want it, prepare to freeze!"

I shouted "Thalia we can't let her report to Zeus. He mustn't know that I have joined Chiron." I got ready to fight. It had been a long time since I had fought.

The power flowing through my body felt really good. "Now be prepared to face the Titan of the Sun" I shouted and moved to attack her.

My sword appeared in one hand and I disappeared to attack her. I struck with my sword but she teleported and dodged it. I tried it again but I failed once more. I was too rusty; it had been too long since I had fought.

"Ha! What is wrong? I thought you were the Sun Titan. Well you are too weak!"

She teleported and caught hold of my hand and said "Freeze!" I could feel the cold entering my body. I instinctively increased my temperature even higher and then an idea suddenly hit me.

I increased my temperature even higher and burnt her hand so that she would let go.

"Ouch! Damn you Helios, I guess I'll have to use my sword!" I looked at Thalia and shouted to her

"Thalia you are a daughter of Zeus, you can control air. I need you stop her form teleporting."

"What does air control have to do with it?"

"Teleportation is a form of air travel, see if you can remove all the air from here and make it surround you. This way you wont suffocate and she can't teleport."

"All right I'll try, it will take some time as I've never controlled air before."

"Try and do it quickly, I'll keep her away from you." I then proceeded to attack Khione.

**Thalia's Pov: **

I was determined to save my brother. I was enraged when I saw him holding up the sky. His hair had already turned grey. When I tried to attack Khione she had dodged me. Now Helios wanted me to control air and that too, remove it and make it surround me. He was having trouble-fighting Khione. She was too fast. I tried to concentrate on the air. It was really difficult I could feel myself just controlling and the losing it.

Suddenly Jason's voice came from behind me.

"You're trying too hard. It's really easy to use air. Air is not an element that can be controlled you need to get into it's flow and direct it gently to make it do what you want it. If you try to control it then it will not listen to you".

"Ok!" I shouted. Being taught by my younger brother was a little annoying but I brushed it off.

I concentrated but this time, I didn't try to force the air but I joined it. I can't explain it properly but I felt like I was part of the air. I slowly moved my arms gathering all the air from the battlefield and used it cover the area where Jason and I were. This ensured that his frozen friends were also enveloped. The results were instantaneous. Khione was in process of teleporting but as soon as I had removed all the air she tripped and fell. Helios was on her in an instance.

He stabbed her through her chest and shouted, "Now burn!" He turned into a fiery column, I could feel the heat and I my eyebrows got singed.

I could see his sword catch fire. It must been at least thousand degrees and I could feel Helios try to control the range of the heat so that he wouldn't burn us crisp. I saw Khione burning and screaming in agony. I actually felt a little sorry for that icy witch. It ended in a few minutes. Helios cooled down slowly.

"Yeah Helios!" I shouted. Khione fell on to the floor unconscious.

"We need to keep her under our watch for now until we take her to camp. Thalia please wait here and keep an eye on her. I can feel Krios's presence here".

Then Jason spoke up "You don't need to worry about Krios, I beat him already. He's behind that pillar there".

He pointed to a large pillar with engravings on it. Helios walked behind it and came out dragging a conscious but very beaten up Krios.

"What are you doing to me? Let me go Helios, come on!"

"You will not go any where Krios!"

Helios then looked at Jason and told him "I will throw him next to you now. As soon as he gets near them let go off the sky and run towards me as fast as you can".

" Ok my lord". Helios held up Krios but he looked tired so I ran up to him and held Krios on one shoulder and we tossed him next to Jason. As soon as this happened Jason let go off the sky and hardly a second later I heard Krios groan as the sky landed on his back. He stood up and held it up and glared at us but seemed too weak to shout at us. Jason finally stood next to me. His hair had turned grey from holding up the sky for too long.

He then said something that surprised me "Thanks for rescuing me sis!"

*I'm ending the chapter here. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Please review as they keep me going. As usual your suggestions are very important. Please give me advice on where I can improve or any other suggestions. Finally I thank ESMT on notifying me in Iapetus's spelling, I have corrected it.


	8. Khione's Madness

Chapter 8: Khione's Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own the Camp Half Blood Series and Heroes of Olympus series and any characters associated with them. I do not gain any commercial profit from this story.

Hey everyone please check out my new fanfic (Harry Potter)-"The Last Time Turner"

Please review, it helps me improve.

Enjoy!

Thalia's Pov:

He then said something that surprised me "Thanks for rescuing me sis!"

"How do you know?"

"I'm not sure but when I saw you, something clicked in me and I remembered who you were and your name but that's all."

"Well you were two… anyways we need to free your friends, Helios can you?"

"Of course." Helios walked to the demigods. There were three of them, a boy and two girls. Heilos walked up to them and touched the boy and his hand glowed. The ice encasing him slowly melted and he fell out, gasped and fell on to ground unconscious. This was repeated for the other two and the same thing happened to them.

"They're all right, just shocked."

Jason walked up to the boy and the girl lying next to him "I 'm not sure who they are, his name is Leo Valdez and the girl is Piper McLean. They are demigods for sure but I don't think they know that. We found them on our way here; they had no idea what they were doing here except that they had woken up next to each other.

That girl there is Reyna. She's my girlfriend." Walking up to her, he hugged her and whispered something into her ear that sounded like "You'll be alright".

"You couldn't have come up here only with her, you surely came as a group?" I asked.

"Of course, after I defeated Krios I sent them back to our camp before me but I wanted to stay back and examine this place. Reyna insisted on staying with me. Hyperion and Khione ambushed us almost immediately after they left. They managed to hold Reyna hostage and told me that they would kill her if I didn't take Atlas's place. So I did. That was when Leo and Piper came. I thought that they had left with my friends. Those fools actually tried to help us. I mean they'd never had any field experience and they tried to help!"

I could see that he was actually impressed by their bravery. He continued, "Leo charged at Hyperion and now this is the weird part, Hyperion shot flames at him but most of it just diverted away from him and the little that got to him just seemed to hurt him a little. If those flames had hit me I'd have turned to ash. But Khione froze him. Then Piper did something even weirder as soon as she saw Leo frozen she begged Khione not to freeze her and it seemed like it worked for a second when Khione looked distracted as though thinking about whether she was doing the right thing. Piper charged at her then and stabbed her with a dagger, which brought her back to her senses. Piper seemed really surprised that she didn't get badly hurt like a mortal. Khione just looked at her coldly before freezing her. She then turned to me and gave me a really psycho grin and froze Reyna." I could not bear to think of what his mind went through when he saw those scenes. Unfortunately this conversation almost led to our deaths...

Suddenly Khione got up and sped at Helios with her sword. He had no time to react; she had actually managed to freeze him!

She then looked at us "Fools, I am a lot stronger than I used to be. Zeus himself made us stronger. Do you actually think you can beat me? I will make you into sculptures for all eternity!" I couldn't believe my eyes.

She actually emitted a stronger aura than before and I knew that we were in serious in trouble as soon as I looked at her eyes. They weren't calm like before but were full of rage and madness. She charged me and I had no time to dodge she sliced my arm and it froze. Jason took this opportunity to attack but she was too fast and she sliced him on his leg. He stumbled and fell.

"I'm going to freeze him part by part and watch you despair before I do it to you!" She had gone nuts! But the next few moments were a blur.

I remember a flash and this lady touched Khione's head and said, "No one hurts my brother!" Khione's anger suddenly vanished and she seemed to have no clue as to where she was.

She just sat down and stared at the sky. The woman in question wore a slivery dress and looked pale yet beautiful. She looked at us with a look of pity and walked up to Helios.

"Get up Helios, there is no time to waste." It worked like a charm, the ice melted and Helios came out.

He saw our looks of wonder at her "Don't be so surprised, I had almost finished thawing out when she came."

He looked at Khione "Irritating one that one, took me by surprise but good thing she had woken up otherwise my plan would have failed. Thalia, Jason may I introduce to you Selene or as Jason would know her, Luna Titan of the moon. You actually came for me. I thought that this plan would fail. It was a big risk I took putting these demigods in danger but it worked and here you are." While saying this he melted the ice our bodies.

Selene looked at her brother affectionately and said "I guess love blinded me at first. I was sure that joining Zeus was the only way to bring back Endymion. But Zeus has become crazy. He is serious about bringing back Kronos! I realized what he'd become so I came here. I was really surprised to see you fighting again. But these two (she pointed at us) reminded me why you were important too me. Anyway I'll meet you at the Greek camp soon. I'll take Jason and Reyna to the Roman camp and explain the situation to Lupa. Take the other three and Khione back to the Greek camp. Those two (she pointed to Leo and Piper) are Greeks."

I gave Jason a hug "It's good to see this grown up brother. I'll miss you but I hope to see you in the near future after all your camp and mine need to work together to bring our father back to his senses." "I'll see you soon Thalia, I'm sure. I'll try to convince my camp to work with yours." He hugged me back and walked to Selene who was standing next to Reyna chatting with Helios. It was the first time I had actually seen Helios happy. He must have really loved his sister. I knew that I would see Jason again pretty soon and I would protect him with my life. "Good bye brother, see you soon." I whispered to myself as watched him disappear. Helios walked up to me "Thanks, if it wasn't for you and your brother I doubt my sister would have returned. I know how it feels to be separated from my sibling for so long. It felt really good to talk to her again." "Hey no problem, you got me back my brother didn't you!" I said. Helios smiled at me and we walked to the still unconscious bodies of Leo and Piper and Helios teleported us back to the Greek camp.

*This was meant to be a short chapter around five hundred words but I had so much fun writing it that I managed to make it longer. Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did. Every review makes my day (good or bad). So thank you guys who reviewed or added me to you favorite list etc. Also please check out my new Harry Potter fanfic-"The Last Time Turner". Please review. I do not mind if is positive or negative (as long my flaws are pointed out). Suggestions are welcome.


	9. Meanwhile

Chapter 9: Meanwhile…

This chapter takes place a few hours into Helios's quest to search for Selene.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or The Heroes of Olympus series or for that matter anything associated with them. The credit goes to the amazing Rick Riordan. I do not gain any commercial profit writing this or from it.

Hey everyone I've updated this chapter based on reviews asking me to improve the readability of my chapters. I hope this is better. I will probably update the previous chapters too. Thanks all of you for notifying me!

Hey everyone please do check out my new fanfic (Harry Potter)-"The Last Time Turner"

Nico's Pov:

I had just returned to the underworld to check on the workers with my father. If it weren't for the furies keeping order, this place would be a mess right now. Not that it isn't but it would have been worse. I was walking to my fathers throne room when got that feeling that I was being watched. I looked around and did not notice anything unusual and entered his room. My father just stared at me waiting for my report when he walked in.

I was naturally surprised, as I couldn't think of anyone who could reach this land and be alive. My dad had put up enough security after I had helped Percy take a dip in the Styx to kill a few drakons if he had to.

He walked in. His clothes were in tatters but it didn't matter, as it was too hard to for me to see him clearly. He seemed to absorb all light that fell on him and I could only slight make him out. A person who wasn't paying any attention could have easily mistaken him for a shadow. When he walked past me, I felt like I had turned blind. Everything had turned dark. But as soon as he passed me I could see again. His expression was a grim one. He then turned to my father…

"How are you Hades?" My father looked at him closely.

"Fine but what brings you here Erebus?" He just stared, no expression at all.

"I am hearing voices…my father Chaos…balance is being lost, he needs more titans in Tartarus otherwise he…unleashed…"

He stared into space again. I was really surprised that the God of darkness was like this. He seemed really weak. I assumed that it was due to the Titans awakening and disrupting the balance again. I remembered that primordial entities were unstable that way.

He spoke again "Need help… Hyperion…lair found… weakening me, doesn't know I'm here. Help me, satisfy chaos…"

He stopped speaking and disappeared into the ground leaving behind a small piece of paper. When I looked at the paper it had the picture of an elephant type creature but furry.

I looked at my father for a reply. He just sat there, his expression showed that he was thinking of the events that had unfolded just now. He finally looked at me

"Did you understand what he was talking about?"

I replied "Partially, I think he's fading and something about chaos losing control." He looked at me coldly

"Well I'm not surprised, your sister would have been better but since I have to make do with you… Listen carefully; Erebus who you just saw is a primordial entity. He represents darkness however his father is Chaos and it is he who is most unstable. If the first war had gone on even a few years longer, Chaos would have engulfed and destroyed us all. However we had managed to avoid that, but it seems that the recent war and Zeus's actions are taking their toll on him. Unless there is balance he cannot remain stable. I had thought that this might happen. He will only gain his stability when someone is sent back to Tartarus. But even that will be only for a short time. Either the Gods or the Titans need to rule. Zeus's joint rule will destroy us all!"

It took me sometime to comprehend the situation.

Then I asked him "But why was Erebus in that state?"

He shrugged "I am not sure but I think it has something to do with Hyperion's presence in his lair. He is not very powerful so he will be hiding but Hyperion is a titan of light and that must be weakening him."

I asked him "So, what should we do?"

"This time I will not let the others get in my way. I will send Hyperion to Tartarus myself but we need to find him first. Erebus is probably in some cave in this country. Take that picture to that Annabeth girl and ask her what it represents. Do not give her or anyone else a clue to what we are doing. After that find me in my room at camp. You will accompany me on this journey, you need some proper fighting experience."

I was surprised that my father would want me on his journey but I was happy at the same time. I walked to him and he teleported us back to camp.

As soon as we reached camp, I walked into the room where Percy was. He was still unconscious but his body had been growing. He was really muscular now and his body looked like it could handle anything. Annabeth looked up as I entered. "Oh, hi Nico!"

"Hey, Annabeth I need you to tell me what this creature represents"

She took the picture and looked at it for a few seconds and then said, "I think that it's a mammoth, but why would you want to know?"

"Nothing just curious that's all."

She then said "Do you know that there are caves with the same name in Kentucky?"

"Oh, cool." I immediately walked out of the room. I knew where we had to go!

I entered my dad's room "Mammoth caves, Kentucky. I think Erebus is there!"

My dad smiled "Good, get your weapons now, we shall leave immediately!"

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews on the previous chapter.

To Zoe A. Nightshade: Thanks for the criticism. I hope this chapter looks is easier to read.

To silas: I'm sorry but I really like Percy and Annabeth together. Also if I did try that pairing, I'm sure I'd muff it as I'm pretty bad when it comes to writing romance.

To lightningkid333: I haven't planned it out yet but probably in the last five chapters. To your new query as I said before I haven't planned anything out yet. I never plan for more than one chapter ahead. But check the prophecy for clues!

To Riptide2 : Thanks for that awesome advice! I've redone this chapter using it. Please tell me again, If I could use any more improvement. That example really helped.

To the unnamed reviewer: I hope this update makes it easier to read!


	10. Hades Unleashed

Chapter 10: Hades unleashed

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or The Heroes of Olympus series or for that matter anything associated with them. The credit goes to the amazing Rick Riordan. I do not gain any commercial profit writing this or from it.

Thanks for supporting me guys. I was really worried that I wouldn't score those marks.

Please review, criticisms and suggestions are welcome.

This chapter features my most favorite God-Hades.

Hope you like it!

Hades's pov:

"Good, get your weapons now, we shall leave immediately!"

I told Nico. I did doubt his ability to hide our plan but he did well. I was pleased with him but naturally, I didn't tell him that. His urge to prove himself to me makes him strong.

My son told me the location of Erebus's lair. The name Mammoth caves struck a chord in my head. It was an entrance to the underworld. That would explain Hyperion's presence over there! I knew that I would have to get there quickly so I caught hold of Nico and I teleported us to the caves.

When we landed though, I was surprised to see that we were at the outskirts of the park itself. "It's a repulsion spell! Hectate must also be her." It was then that I looked at Nico. His shirt was singed and he was badly burnt on his hand. But the reason he hadn't said anything was because he was unconscious.

I realized that they had placed the spell to prevent demigods from entering. I guess that they didn't realize that the Gods could help Demigods now. I gave some ambrosia to him. His wounds slowly recovered and he gained consciousness again.

"Father…"

"Don't talk boy, rest here. I will go on and find Erebus. When you feel better you can follow me. I should probably take out most of the vile creatures that are probably roaming this area. On my way to the entrance."

I used my helm and melted into the shadows. I loved the helm. It was perfect to kill any weak enemies and even weaken strong ones. The fear I radiated using this helm is something I have only seen, never felt.

I moved into the park. It was empty; there were no mortals and monsters. It wasn't surprising that there were no mortals here. Hectate had probably used magic to prevent them from entering but the absence of monsters was surprising. They had probably not sensed me but they should have been roaming around.

I decided to check for monsters. I summoned a hellhound. As soon as the dog arrived, monsters appeared. Dracaena and telekhines attacked the hound. Hectate had used magic to make them invisible!

She had however made a mistake with her spell. They had obviously expected an army of demigods to attack this place instead of alone hellhound. All the monsters were released from the invisibility spell.

It was now that I decided to step in. I transformed back to my human form. The monsters had by this time killed the hound but that did not bother me. I did have an almost endless reserve of these of course.

They looked surprised and tried to attack me but it was futile, I just slashed at them sending the back to the underworld. Persephone forged the sword for me. It contained a key of death in it.

However as I moved forward, I faced my first true challenge.

It was a giant bronze statue. I knew that I couldn't just stab it and send it to the underworld. It was technically a non-living creature. But living in the underworld, below the ground for thousands of years also certifies that you are a God of metals. That stupid statue wouldn't now what hit it!

It tried to strike me but I melted into the shadows. I didn't feel anything as it crushed me. I just moved behind and materialized. The stupid creature looked around for me. I concentrated on the thing's legs and pulled it off. It was pretty easy for me. The best part of this power was that I could throw metal without touching it. The statue started stumbling. I threw the leg at the head knocking it off. The head fell of with a groan and the statue fell down creating a crater.

I looked around only too see that it was guarding to the entrance of the caves. "Dad!" I saw Nico running towards me followed by a huge drakon. "How did you manage to attract that thing?" I shouted. He looked pretty shaken up. The only reasons that the drakon didn't get him yet were the hordes of undead trying to fight it. It kept snapping up a few at a time. But my son had impressively managed to summon a lot of them.

He reached me "I felt better and entered the park. But hardly fifty meters in, that thing was standing there waiting for me. I quickly summoned the undead to distract it while I ran!"

"That was cowardly!"

"That was not cowardly father, that is trying not to end up dead!"

I looked at him, amused. "All right, I shall show you how to destroy a drakon without any problems!"

I ran straight at it and ripped its armor off. "Come on you poison spitting beastie, I'm sending you back to the underworld!"

I jumped on to its back and stabbed it there and dragged my sword along its back. I managed to split its skin but it still didn't die!

"You're a strong one!"

I jumped into its body and started slicing at its organs. I saw the heart and made my way to it and stabbed.

I suddenly fell to the ground. The drakon had disintegrated. I was left covered with drakon goo…

*Hope you like the chapter guys. I wrote it in a hurry. Please review. Suggestions and criticisms are welcome.


	11. Extinguished!

Chapter 11: Extinguished!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or The Heroes of Olympus series or for that matter anything associated with them. The credit goes to the amazing Rick Riordan. I do not gain any commercial profit writing this or from it.

Please review! Suggestions and criticisms are welcome.

Onto the chapter then…

Nico's Pov:

My father cleaned the goo off him and walked to me.

"Nico you are still too weak to take on armored creatures like drakons. I will teach you to control metal so that you can get rid of their armor."

"All right father. What do I do?" I felt a little ashamed of myself; I didn't realize that he could control metals. Though this did explain a lot of strange incidents with metallic objects. There was this one time when I was playing with a toy car and I made it move by itself. At that time it was a mystery to me but now I knew the reason.

My father pulled the drakon armor toward himself and split into smaller pieces and placed them in a line. "Try to concentrate on any one those pieces. You need to force them to move because by nature they are inanimate."

I concentrated on a piece at the extreme right. I tried to move it gently but it wouldn't move. So I forced it this time. It moved for a few meters. "Try, flinging it Nico" my father said. I concentrated again and forced my mind at the armor piece. It zoomed away until it hit a tree and broke it.

"Good job son, I'll teach you more later. We need to find Hyperion quickly and restore Chaos's stability!" He said and walked into the caves.

Hades's pov:

My son had finally learnt to control metal. It was a little known fact that I could do that and my son not knowing it didn't surprise me.

I walked even deeper into the caves. Nico stayed close behind. We walked until we made it into a humongous clearing. I could've fit around thousand or more monsters!

There were numerous monsters facing someone on the other side. The number of monsters was overwhelmingly large. They were actually trying to invade the underworld! The force seemed to consist of almost exclusively only giant and powerful creatures. There were giants, a few more drakons and statues. Then we heard a voice next to us.

"Ah! Hades you actually came." It was Erebus. He was still dressed in tattered clothes but seemed a lot healthier.

"Erebus, you finally decided to show up. Are you going to help me take them on?"

"Do I look like I can take them on Hades?"

I felt a little stupid. He looked really weak and here I was asking him to help me.

"I shall however help you after the battle. I can send creatures into Tartarus provided they are weak enough. Also don't bother looking for Hectate, she left a few hours ago."

"Thank you, it seems you might be useful after all."

"He looked annoyed "That is just rude Hades!"

Without exchanging any more words, I walked towards them. I realized that Nico was following me. "Stay here son, I do not want you to risk yourself here. There is a very high probability that you will die if you join me."

"But fath-"

"Erebus, can you please restrain him."

"Of course!" He waved his hands over Nico.

"I can't see!"

"Now you won't be able to disturb your father. I will remove it when he starts fighting. You will see his true power then!"

I walked halfway up to the horde and realized that Hyperion was addressing them.

"Hyperion, you dare try to invade my abode!" I shouted. All the monsters immediately turned my way.

Hades! What are you doing here?" He was very surprised to see me.

"Well…you invaded somebody's lair and he informed me."

"Who was it?"

"Why should I tell you?" I shouted back. I summoned some hundred hellhounds and the furies along with a large number of undead.

"Attack, protect your realm from these intruders and drive them back!" I shouted.

It was an all out war inside a clearing some two hundred feet under the surface. I charged at Hyperion. He tried blasting with flame but I dodged and sliced him with my sword. Then I used my helm and melted into the shadows. I started radiating fear. This was my favorite ability when it came to the helm. Most of the monsters in my immediate area suddenly died. The fear had killed them. However a few strong ones like the drakons managed to survive but were greatly weakened. The undead and the hellhounds took the opportunity to attack and kill them. Even Hyperion staggered!

I silently moved across the cavern killing monsters but suddenly the temperature started rising!

"Do you think you can escape Hades? Even you cannot withstand my heat!"

The temperature was very high now. It had incinerated all the creatures in the cavern. I quickly moved behind him and struck him with my sword. Unfortunately he had expected that move.

Hyperion quickly turned around and caught hold of me.

"Now you will burn!"

He blasted me with flames while holding me. Even I couldn't resist those flames for too long. But I refused to cry out in pain. Instead I tried to concentrate on all the drakon armor around me.

Hyperion was too caught up in burning me to notice the huge ball of drakon armor that was forming behind him. As soon as the ball was formed, I used the helm to escape rematerialize a few feet away from him. Hyperion looked furious.

"I will crush you. You sneaky little rat!"

"No I will crush you!" I said.

I levitated the huge ball directly above him and smashed him with it. When he was on the ground I crushed him with it. Then I started tightening his armor around him. I crushed him in his own armor and then tightened the ball around him to crush him even more. It was something like a really tight and metallic straitjacket.

"Erebus, you need to send him to Tartarus now!"

"All right!"

Erebus formed a dark cloak around Hyperion. Hyperion slowly vanished screaming in pain to the depths of Tartarus…

I collapsed on to the ground. My entire body was aching horribly. My usually pale skin had darkened due to the burns I had suffered. I could heal by myself but it would take time. After all Hyperion's flames are very strong.

Nico came running up to me. He was visibly shaken.

"Father are you ok?"

"Don't worry son, I may not be able to fight for some time but I will be all right."

"I'm sorry that I was too weak to help you!" he said.

He looked very dismayed. It was then that I realized that it was my constant demeaning of his performance that made him so regretful. I felt ashamed. Nico was stronger than most half bloods older than him and he had willingly accompanied me even though he knew that we would have to face a Titan and probably a large army without any support from the others.

"Nico, you have done well my son. I want you to protect the camp while I am weakened. I am sorry for pushing you too hard. Please remember that I love you"

As soon as I said these words, the look on his face turned hopeful and then determined.

"I will not fail you father!"

"Now that's what I wanted to hear!"

Erebus returned after an hour or so.

"It was hard to make him stay there, that straitjacket you made for him helped a lot!"

"Well I did want to hurt him…"

"I will transport both of you to the camp. I have decided to stay with there. I will be able to help you with Jackson."

"What do you mean?"

"For Jackson to gain Kronos's powers he will have to enter Tartarus and I will be needed to help him enter and navigate it to find Kronos…"

He caught hold of Nico and me and teleported us to the camp.

I realized that what he said was true; Jackson would have to brave Tartarus to gain control over time. All I could do was wonder how Poseidon and Jackson would react to the news…

*I hope everyone likes the chapter. Please review. Suggestions and criticisms are welcome.

*The reason I gave Erebus the ability to send people into Tartarus is because he was sometimes interchangeably used with it.

*The story will probably end in another five chapters or so.


	12. The beginning of the end

Chapter 12: The beginning of the end

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and The Olympians series or The Heroes of Olympus series or any characters associated with them. I do not gain any commercial profit from this story.

**As the name of the chapter states, this one is the beginning of the end of this story. This is the first of the last four chapters.**

**Please review(criticisms and suggestions)**

**Let us all observe a moment of silence for Steve Jobs. It is really hard to believe that one of the greatest entrepreneurs of our time has passed away.**

**R.I.P. Steve Jobs **

**Chiron's Pov:**

I was sitting with Helios, discussing his encounter with Khione in Tamalpais. I was hopeful for reinforcements from the Roman camp, as we had received intelligence about an impending attack on the camp.

The Apollo scouts had found a small group of monsters discussing the invasion. They had killed all but one of the monsters, which they had managed to capture.

On interrogating it, we found out that Zeus was planning an attack and that we would probably have to face a few Titans along with a great number of dracaenae, telekhines and giants. But I was sure that we would also have to face drakons. I had immediately issued full alert.

Helios asked me "How did they find the location of the camp?"

"It seems that one of the telekhines had managed to escape. They do not know our exact location but it will not be hard for them to find it once they reach here."

"When will Percy regain consciousness?"

"Possibly today or tomorrow, how are those two children that you brought in doing?"

"They are still unconscious." Helios said.

Just then one of the campers came in, "Chiron, please come quick, Leo has awoken!"

Helios and I quickly walked into the infirmary only to see a red fiery hammer floating over his head. He was a son of Hephaestus. Leo looked pretty scared of the symbol but he stood in front of the girl's bed in a protective manner.

"**Leo's Pov" **

I had just woken up feeling sore all over my body. I was inside a small room and in a bed next to mine was Piper. I had met her near the outskirts of San Francisco. The last thing I remembered was trying to fight a really strange lady. Suddenly I saw a boy staring at me from the entrance.

"How do you feel now?"

"I am ok but who are you?"

"I'll call Chiron." He said this and ran away.

I wasn't sure who Chiron was but the name seemed vaguely familiar. I was wondering about my location when a something strange appeared above my head and as if that wasn't enough, a large half horse half man entered through the door. I immediately moved in front of Piper's bed. I wasn't going to let this strange creature near me just yet.

"Don't you dare come any closer, I can control fire and I will attack you!"

"Calm down boy, you cannot harm us with your powers. However I am sure that you would like to meet your father." The last few words struck me like lightning. The man I had wanted to meet all my life, my father was here.

"I don't trust you, why would he be here?"

I had never actually known much about my father. Whenever I asked my mother, she would change the subject. I let it go after a few years but now this half man telling me that my father was here almost seemed like a joke.

"Who are you exactly?"

"My name is Chiron and this is Helios. Helios was the one who saved you."

He pointed to the quiet man next to him. Not to be deterred from the main topic, I remembered Chiron to be a centaur from Greek mythology and the man in front of me fitted the description of a centaur perfectly.

"Chiron as in the Chiron from Greek mythology? Are you a centaur?"

"Yes. Now come, I shall take you to your father and explain everything to you on our way to his workplace."

Suddenly a gruff voice came from behind Helios and a third man walked in.

"You don't need to Chiron."

This man was…well to put it nicely, misshapen and ugly. He didn't seem to care that I was staring at him strangely. He walked over to me.

"Welcome son, I am Hephaestus."

"You're my father?"

"Yes I am. I know that you do not understand properly yet. But I will bring you up to speed about who you are while we walk to my workplace."

"I am not leaving without Piper."

"Who is-" He noticed Piper on the bed.

"She is Piper."

"She is a daughter of Aphrodite for sure. I'd be careful about her, if I were you. Aphrodite is a cheater and her children are probably too."

"She is not a cheater. Please don't insult her; she's a really good person."

"It is your problem boy. I prefer not to control my children's lives. Now come, you've got an entire cabin full of siblings to meet. Piper will be safe here."

We left and walked towards a large building at the other end of this place. My father told me my entire history. Most of it made a little sense but he then said something that made me feel good.

"I know that you view your ability to control fire a curse. I know that it led to the death of Esperanza but remember that it was not your fault. It is an ability that is very hard to control. You are the first one in a few hundred years to possess this ability. Do not view it as a curse but try to control it and use it to help others. I will be training you to control it today. With my training, you should be able to control it perfectly by tomorrow." And we walked into the large building…

**Annabeth's Pov:**

Percy had regained consciousness twice in the past three hours. The last time he woke up he put his hand on mine before becoming unconscious again. He was quiet for the first two days but after that he'd screaming like he was in serious pain. Chiron had warned me about this and made me promise that I wouldn't disturb him while all this was going on as it could kill him. Naturally I did but it was hard for me not to as he seemed to be in so much pain. It was nearing nightfall and I decided that I would retire for the night. I made my way to my cabin. Chiron always took over during the night. I held Percy's hand in mine

"Wake up quickly, seaweed brain, I'm really to missing you." I gave him a kiss on his cheek and walked towards the door. I knew that something was wrong as soon as I left the room. "Whoever you are come out now!"

All I saw was a blur before being thrown to the ground. The figure looked at me

"I am here to kill Percy Jackson, I hope you don't mind!"

***Well here is the next chapter. I really hope you like it. Please review (criticisms or suggestions)**


	13. The beginning of the end2

Chapter 13: The Beginning Of The End-2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians series or The Heroes Of Olympus series or any characters associated with them.**

**Please review (criticisms and suggestions are welcome).**

**Piper's pov:**

I was lying on a bed inside a small room. I couldn't see Leo anywhere. I remember trying to fight some strange beings with Leo but we failed miserably. I remembered the incident clearly. That lady wasn't normal for sure. I mean I'd seen a lot of abnormal creatures but most would die when I stabbed them but this lady hardly flinched. I looked around and saw my dagger at my bedside and I immediately picked it up.

I walked out of the room and the outside was dark. I heard a voice coming from a few feet towards my right. It said

"I am here to kill Percy Jackson, I hope you don't mind!" The name Percy Jackson struck a chord in my head. Leo and I had both heard a voice in our heads urging us to the mountain and find Jackson. I knew that it was important for me to save him.

I quickly ran towards the voice and saw a girl facing a really psychotic looking man. When I say psychotic, I mean it! Everything about him from his bloodstained clothes to his body was psychotic. His body was his most distinctive feature. When I looked at it, I suddenly had visions of destruction all over the country. The liberty without its head and the Golden Gate Bridge, which was in half with cars falling over the edge. I immediately looked away and at the girl who also had a dagger in her hand.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am the awesome Perses also known as the Titan of destruction. Tonight all of you will die starting with you and Jackson!" He moved way to quickly for her to even react. He gave her a punch on her arm and she fell to side. She got up and tried to attack but she screamed in pain. She couldn't move her hand!

"What have you done to me? That punch shouldn't have broken my arm!"

"I am the Titan of destruction. Anything that I touch will be destroyed if I want it to."

I was too stunned at first to move but I ran at him and stabbed him in the neck. He screamed and swiped at me. I had expected this and dodged by jumping backwards. I noticed that his neck was bleeding golden blood. I seriously couldn't understand why the number of freaks I'd been meeting was increasing lately.

Perses charged at me quickly but I knew what to expect. He would go for my arm and true to my thoughts he appeared to my right. I moved my dagger into his face. Unfortunately his fist found me but his right eye was now in two. When he saw me on the ground, he gave me a maniacal grin. I couldn't move my arm and I sat there waiting for him to finish me when I had an idea. I knew that this commotion had to have been heard by someone in this place, especially Perses's scream. So I used my most prized ability on him, the ability to convince people. I don't know why, but in situations like this I can sometimes convince people into letting me do whatever I want or giving me anything I want. Unfortunately the effect lasted only for a few minutes at most. I decided to try and keep him busy until some help arrived. I started talking to him as he walked towards me.

"Please don't hurt us sir."

"You sliced my eye, do you how long it will take for it regenerate? I am going to look uglier than Hephaestus!"

"You actually look cool with your eye like that. Just imagine telling your friends how you won a really hard fight and show it off as a battle scar. They'd all be jealous. Just don't kill us, we haven't done anything serious to you." I could see that the effect was working. He was thinking of the praise to be showered upon him.

"You make a good point and I can let you live but not Jackson. I'm sorry girl but he needs to die!" I shouted "No!" too late. He had entered a cabin where I guessed that Jackson was being kept.

Everything went in slow motion for the next few minutes. I saw the girl look helplessly as he entered and she looked really distraught. There was silence for the next few minutes and in this silence I could hear a faint clanking of metal coming from somewhere. Then suddenly the cabin wall blew apart and Perses flew out and hit the opposite wall.

A well-built muscular boy walked out of the cabin. He looked at the girl "Annabeth! What happened to you?" Annabeth looked at him in awe.

"Don't worry about me just get him!" I had finally found Percy Jackson!

**Percy's Pov:**

I woke up to find to find a man standing near my bed preparing to punch me! I quickly rolled of the bed and took out riptide. But my father suddenly started talking to me "Percy, your body can handle a lot of excess pressure and you'll have superhuman strength now. Your body has undergone a powerful transformation boy. Instead of using Riptide just punch him and see how it feels!"

I took my fathers advice, the man walked quietly towards me and muttering,

"Destroy…destroy…destroy…"

I guessed that he concentrated better doing this. Some people are just strange!

He launched a lightning quick punch, which I would never have dodged with my earlier body but with my transformation my senses had become faster and body more powerful. I quickly dodged to the left, which surprised him and punched him. He flew straight through the wall and landed on the opposite wall. I couldn't believe how strong I'd become.

I walked outside and saw Annabeth lying on the ground looking surprised.

""Annabeth! What happened to you?"

"Don't worry about me just get him!"

"Ok!"

I didn't want to argue, I ran at him and punched him once more. He flew a few feet and landed on the ground.

"Wow! Percy how did you do that?" Annabeth asked me.

"Its the transformation! Who is that guy anyway?"

"Its Perses, he's the titan of destruction. Whatever you do, don't let him touch you!"

With her advice in my head, I concentrated on the ground around him and waved my hands to create a circular prison around him and started to crush him. I thought I was doing a pretty good job of it until the entire sphere broke apart!

"Foolish demigod, I destroy anything I touch, nothing you do can stop me! You shall all-" An arrow suddenly came out of his chest! He didn't say anything as he fell to the ground. From behind came Chiron.

"Thank the Gods! I thought I was too late."

"Chiron what's going on? What did you do to him?"

"It is an arrow of paralysis, he will stay like that for a few hours. The enemy has invaded camp. We will be able to hold out for a while. Percy you will have to travel to Tartarus and find Kronos there. He will be too weak to fight you. Stab him after coating your sword with this potion. It will be a painful transformation. Your father will come out but Kronos will enter. He will try to take over your mind but you must fight him off until all his powers are absorbed. Once that happens he will cease to exist."  
"How do I get there?"

"Erebus will help you enter."

A man in tattered clothes appeared next to Chiron and grabbed my hand and said, "Come, let us leave!"

And we disappeared into the earth…

**NOTE: Sorry for the delay but my updates will be very slow from now on, as my school has gone overboard with exams and homework.**

**Hope you like the chapter. Please review and give me you criticisms and suggestions!**


	14. Time

**Chapter 14: Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians series or The Heroes Of Olympus series or any characters associated with them.**

**I've managed to update sooner than expected. I think that this chapter is my best one yet.**

**Wow this is the longest chapter I've written yet! **

**I loved writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it too!**

**Finally this chapter contains a completely fictional version of Tartarus. The Tartarus here is how I have envisioned it. You may be in for a few surprises too!**

**Please review and criticisms (and suggestions) are more than welcome.**

**Without further ado, I present…**

**Nico's Pov:**

We emerged in front of the big house only to find ourselves in the midst of a battle. There where monsters everywhere! The demigods seemed to be able to hold on for now as there were automatons helping them but those machines were being destroyed pretty quickly. So I quickly summoned fifty undead and commanded them to protect the camp. Then Erebus and I helped my father into the big house. Chiron was inside studying a battle plan with Clarisse. He looked up at us

"Hades where were you?"

"Underworld…invaded…helped Erebus."

Chiron looked at Erebus closely and told him "I understand, come we must get to Percy quickly. He should be getting up anytime now." They left.

"Nico, help your friends defend camp. I have summoned the furies and a few hellhounds to help, now go!"

I ran out side and started slicing monsters apart. The army consisted mainly of dracaenae and telekhines but I also saw a few cyclops and three hydras. I heard someone shout,

"Leo the Hydras have arrived!"

"I'm on it, get rid of their heads!"

Four demigods ran at one of the hydras and sliced its heads off. "Idiots!" I thought. But I removed that thought as soon as I saw what happened next.

Another boy ran right in front of it and his hands were on fire! He aimed them at the hydra's neck and flame erupted from his hands and burnt its necks off before the heads could regenerate. "Smart, Heracles in a cool way." I thought.

They repeated the same method for all the hydras and within ten minutes the entire battlefield was hydra free. Leo was good!

Now it was my turn. I concentrated on all the destroyed automatons and used them as missiles against the cyclops. Soon I was took every single one of them.

The monsters started retreating and we managed to chase them out of the camp and sealed it.

I walked up to Leo

"You are unique, I haven't seen a demigod who could do what you did. Who are you?"

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. You weren't so bad yourself. I need to go to the infirmary, I need to find my friend Piper."

"Come on, I'll take you there."

We were about to leave when a man appeared a few feet in front of us

"You will go nowhere before I kill you!"

He seemed really calm. He was dressed in a suit, which was pretty strange considering he was here to battle. I could have mistaken him for some very important businessman if it wasn't for the situation. Even his eyes showed that he meant business.

There was a look in them, like it said, "Lets fight and see who becomes richer. They were cold, calculating and showed only ruthlessness."

"Who are you?"

"I am Iapetus, the Titan of mortal life and ruler of the underworld before your father. But I hope to regain that title today son of Hades."

"Let us battle then, I will protect my father at all costs!"

But before I could begin Prometheus appeared next to me.

"Nice to see you father!"

Iapteus did not show any emotion.

"Ah, my backstabbing son! So you have joined them after all. I thought that you were the Titan of forethought. I did not think you would make such a bad choice."

"It is you who has made the bad choice father!"

He then turned to me, "Remember our conversation." He disappeared.

The conversation…

**Flashback:**

Nico is standing inside Prometheus's chamber.

"You summoned me."

"Ah! Nico here you are. I have just seen something troubling and it involves your father."

Nico immediately became tensed, "Are you trying to say th-"

"No, I am not trying to imply that he will betray us. In fact it is just the opposite. You and your father will make an important journey, which will weaken him greatly. My father will then appear to take the underworld from Hades. You must join the flame to defeat him."

"Defeat a Titan?"

"It is possible. My father can control mortal life span. If he were to touch you, he could siphon a few years from your life. But the catch is that he must touch your skin otherwise it will not work. Use this to your advantage…"

**Nico's Pov:**

"Are you ready son of Hades?"

His right hand morphed into a very long blade and he charged...

I had to create some sort of armor for Leo and me. I concentrated on the dead automatons and morphed them into armor and covered both of us.

"Leo, don't let him touch your skin at all costs!"

"All right!"

I ran at him and found that I could move freely. I was worried that the metal might be too heavy. Hephaestus had managed to create something wondrous, sturdy yet lightweight metal!

I sliced at him but he was lightning quick! He dodged and immediately sliced at me. His blade made a small but deep gash on the armor.

"That armor will not protect you for too long boy!"

Suddenly he shouted in pain and was engulfed in flames.

"We'll beat you before that you nut job!" Leo shouted while concentrating his flames on him.

Iapteus disappeared and reappeared behind Leo and kicked him. He landed with a thud next to my feet. I helped him up and suddenly a realization hit me. His blade was made of metal!

I concentrated on his blade and pulled it with all my power. This was a battle of minds not only power. I thought of my father and the camp. If I lost this battle, we might lose everything else too. I could feel him resisting really hard. Leo blasted him with a huge ball of flame, which wavered his concentration for a split second and helped me win!

His blade flew out only to fly straight at me! I stopped controlling and ducked just as it whizzed past my head.

"You…you…will die for what you have done to me!"

He charged at me, which was a big mistake! I concentrated on every bit of metal in the area around me and forced it on him. It was a lot of metal!

He was engulfed in the huge ball and I started to crush him with it. Leo heat that metal up with everything you've got!

He grinned as his hands lit up. Soon the metal was a burning ball!

When all the metal had melted, Iapteus wasn't there. Prometheus appeared again. Leo collapsed on to the ground.

He was smiling "Both of you might as well be some of the most powerful demigods in a long time… You managed to burn my father's body away and that requires a lot of power!"

I smiled but I was feeling too tired to say anything. Suddenly one of the campers appeared "There is a huge army camping a few miles away from us and Zeus is leading them…"

I could only think of one thing as I fainted "Percy, hurry up!"

**Percy's Pov:**

I couldn't see anything around me, it was very dark but I could feel myself moving downwards. Erebus started to talk to me "When we reach Tartarus, I will be waiting for you at the point of entry. The spirit of Tartarus will try to trick you into staying or it may also try to kill you. It all depends on how powerful your mind is. You know what to do when you find Kronos. It will be a difficult battle but if you beat him you shall be able to control time!"

Chiron hadn't mentioned battling Kronos and I was about to ask Erebus about that when he said "Oh good! We are here, I'll be waiting Jackson." He gave me a quick push and I fell down into the darkness and landed in camp…

I had landed in the camp half-blood at Long Island. I was in front of my cabin. It was really quiet; there was no one anywhere. Suddenly a man appeared in front of me "Perseus Jackson, you are not dead and neither have you been sentenced to my realm...Why are you here?"

His voice was soft yet it had a lot of power in it.

I couldn't resist answering him "I am here for Kronos!"

" And what makes you think that I will hand him over? I prize my captives and I have only just had him returned to me and I don't lend them either. These are very rare captives."

This man was crazy. He talked like he thought that his captives were collectibles.

"I though if I asked nicely…"

"Enough humor Jackson!"

"Do I have to fight you then!"

"I never fight Jackson. Let us see your biography shall we." He pulled out an IPad and did something with the applications.

"You have quite a lot of deeds to your name Jackson. Killed the Minotaur twice, defeated Medusa and Kronos… You will make a fine addition to my collection."

"I'm sorry but I am not in the mood for your stupid games!" I knew that I would have to act fast as time was running out for my friends at the top.

"Are you sure that you do not want peace of mind. Can you imagine a world without monsters? A world without wars! You and Annabeth living happily together with your children. There will be no more prophecies and no more pain or suffering ever again!"

Suddenly the entire camp sprung to life!

Chiron appeared from nowhere "Hello Perseus, how are you today?"

"Chiron aren't you supposed to be fighting in the war?"

"What do you mean boy. Our world is a world of peace and we have never had a war before!"

There were campers running about enjoying themselves so much that I actually started believing him.

Then I saw Annabeth running towards me "Where were you seaweed brain? We have a date today remember."

"Annabeth…"

Then mom and Paul walked up to me. My mom looked up at me "Oh! Percy dear, how have you been?"

"Come on Percy, we haven't seen you in months."

"I…I'm fine."

Then Grover and Tyson walked up to me.

"Big brother, remember to stop by the forge tomorrow so that I can teach you how to make a good piece of armor."

"Hey Percy, do you have any enchiladas!"

I almost started laughing.

"I can have this life?"

"All of this can be yours…"

Then suddenly a voice spoke inside my head "Perseus! Are you really going to fall for this stupid trick?"

"Dad?"

"Look around you Percy, do you really want something that is fake!"

"But the peace…"

"Peace, this is not peace this is a lie! Your friends are fighting a losing war out there. They are hoping that you will save them and here you are thinking of betraying them!"

"But they are here…"

"Percy, They are not real! Annabeth is waiting for you, your mother and your brother are waiting for you!"

I suddenly realized my mistakes. I had been so caught in getting a break from all this fighting that I had almost made myself a prisoner in Tartarus and even worse, I had almost abandoned my friends!

"Thanks Dad!"

"Good job Percy, now show him who is boss!"

I turned to the man "I refuse you offer!"

"You would refuse an offer like that…but I must have you!"

Suddenly all the campers' looks of happiness turned into anger "You refuse us, he refuses us!" Then they attacked…

My fathers voice filled my head "Percy, I might have forgotten to mention that you had lost the Achilles curse during transformation!"

"Great, now I'm in trouble!" I thought.

I was glad of one thing though, when the campers decided to attack me, their faces vanished. It was really scary at first but now I didn't have to worry about feeling emotional when I had to kill a friend. I quickly stabbed one and rolled underneath another ones legs and sliced his head off.

I ran into the lake and concentrated on creating a huge wave. I could see them coming closer and waited for them to get close enough. Once they were close enough, I unleashed my wave! As soon as it hit the campers, they vanished with a terrible wail.

I suddenly heard the man's voice, "Your greatest challenge is yet to come Jackson. Walk forth into his temple and face him!"

I looked around and spotted it. Kronos's temple was placed in the place where the big house usually stood. It had two hourglasses one either side of the entrance with the sand in them suspended in mid air.

I coated Riptide with the potion and walked into the temple. It was circular inside the temple. There were hourglasses' placed at regular intervals against the walls. In centre of the room was a man. He was bald and clean-shaven. His body was well built but he seemed to be too weak to move. I walked up to him…

"Perseus Jackson, the boy who convince Luke to kill me, you must be here for my powers…" His voice showed a lot of weakness, he was still too weak since he had just been killed.

"Tell me Jackson, why would you go to these lengths to gain my power. You know that it will not make you immortal, as your body must remain in its current state for you to be able to control it. How do you know that when you become a God that Annabeth will stay with you? Have you not thought that your friends may feel jealous of you and abandon you?" His voice was filled wasn't filled with malice as I had expected but it was more of an inquiry.

" You have never loved anyone have you Kronos. All you think of is yourself. You would betray anyone in an instant. We are not like you and we will never be like you!" I readied my sword.

"That is what you think son of Poseidon but when you are betrayed not only by your friends but also the Gods, you will realize…"

"Enough of your poisonous words you monster!" My father too over my body and stabbed him.

"I will soon be expelled out of your body Percy. You will have to fight of Kronos till the potion completes its work. Both you will not be able to use your powers, just remember that this entire battle will take place in your head."

I couldn't reply, as the pain in my body was horrible. Within a few minutes, I felt a thud next to me and knew that it was my father. Then suddenly everything went dark…

I woke in Olympus, the place where I had last fought Kronos.

"Do you remember our battle Jackson, I was very devastated when I was killed. But now I have a second chance. If I win, I will have your body but if you win I will cease to exist. These are the sorts of stakes I like to fight for!"

Kronos was standing in front of me with his scythe in his hand. I was surprised that he didn't try to attack me with a cheap shot.

"Surprised are you Jackson. Don't look at me like that; I can see it in your face. I have decided to fight this battle honorably. It is a win-win situation for me you know. Now let us duel!" I wondered why he called it a win-win situation for him but I didn't have time to think as he struck.

He charged very quickly at me and sliced at me. I dodged it and tried slicing him but he blocked my slice with his scythe. Though this actually moved him backward a few paces. He had become weaker!

"You have become stronger Jackson, I'm starting to enjoy this battle!"

I was seriously confused. This was not how Kronos behaved when I'd fought him previously. He used to fight like a ruthless tyrant but now he fought like he had nothing to lose and was trying to enjoy his last days. It was starting to confuse me so much that I almost got hit by his strike. I immediately struck back and sent him flying; he hit the floor with a thud…

I was reluctant to show him any mercy as I had grown to hate him to the extremes during the last few years. But beating him in such a weakened state wouldn't give me any satisfaction. So I walked toward him quickly and stabbed him through his heart before I could change my mind and let him get up again.

"You've grown really weak."

"Of course I have Jackson. I have grown weaker day by day since the day Jason Grace destroyed my throne. I doubt he even realized what he had done. I can never reform again due to the destruction of my throne. My only chance was now but I knew that I would be too weak to fight you. The fates had chosen this outcome long before the prophecy had been made. Here I will not hold on any longer to my life. Hold my hand and take my powers. You are the new Lord of Time Perseus Jackson!"

I don't know why I held his hand but I did. I could feel his power surging through me as he faded. Then I suddenly remembered that I had a question that had been bugging me for a few minutes.

"How exactly do you win here?" I asked him.

"Do you have any idea how torturous it seeing your plans fail while you are suffering in Tartarus. My last defeat was devastating. When you've done what I have done and been where I have been, death seems stupid but sometimes when you have time to think, you feel like you want to be released and just retire. I am not sorry for what I have done but I am tired of living for this long, my fading is something I will welcome…"

"But you won't fade, you'll cease to exist."

"That is even better as I wont to have to pay for my deeds!"

We stayed silent for the next few minutes. His power slowly surged through me. He was almost invisible now.

"Almost done. Oh and Jackson beware the Earth and the man you believe to be the cause is not your enemy…"

He vanished with those last words. I had gained his powers. I woke up and looked at my father stunned. I still couldn't believe what had happened.

It was now time for us to go back and help our comrades…

**Notes:**

**I bet Kronos's fate and behavior surprised you! **

**I have always believed that when a person (however bad he was) will always try to do something correct when he is about to die.**

**Did you like what I did with Kronos? Or maybe you hated it and would have preferred to see an awesome battle. Please leave you thoughts and suggestion guys!**


	15. Heroes of Olympus

**Chapter 15: The Heroes of Olympus**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians series or The Heroes Of Olympus series or any characters associated with them.**

**This chapter is in 3****rd**** person. **

**This chapter signifies the end of Percy Jackson: The Lord Of Time. **

**Please, please, please review and give me your suggestions and criticisms about improvements that I need to make.**

While Percy was busy finding Kronos in Tartarus the camp was preparing for Zeus's invasion. Prometheus and Annabeth were holed up in the big house with Clarisse, Chiron, Helios and Hades discussing plans. Hephaestus did not join them, as he was busy repairing weapons and creating automatons. They knew that it was impossible to take on Zeus's army and they were trying to come up with a plan to hold Zeus's army for a few hours till Percy was could help. They had decided to hold out for a maximum of five hours after which they would evacuate. Chiron knew that Erebus wouldn't bring Percy into the camp if it was overrun as he would be able to sense the monsters so he didn't worry too much about Percy's safety.

"It is time we review our defenses. If Percy does not return in time then we must defend this camp till all the campers have been safely evacuated. I trust Prometheus and Hades can arrange for this?" Chiron said.

"Do not worry Chiron, I will make arrangements for hellhounds so that the campers can use them to shadow travel and escape. I will join you in battle after that." Hades said.

"That is settled then. Now please excuse me, I must go and cheer up our campers!"

Chiron was actually very unsure of their chances in this battle. He had hoped that the Romans would help them but they hadn't arrived yet and he doubted that they would. Even though Jason was a hero to them, he would still find it hard to convince them to help their most hated enemies. He had also sent pleas for help to his centaur brethren but he hadn't received any word of reply from them. Things were really grim but he put on a brave face as he faced his campers. He looked at their faces, some looked determined while others looked terrified.

Chiron had known some these children for a few years and he thought of them as family. But now here he was trying to cheer them up in a hopeless situation and probably sending them to their deaths.

"As you all know, there is a large army waiting to invade our camp in the next few hours." He said pointing towards the camps entrance.

"They want to destroy you because their lord feels that you will be able to overthrow him if he does not act. He believes that demigods can topple gods! That means that he fears you. He has gathered an army many times larger than ours as he knows that you are strong!" Chiron surveyed the entire crowd.

"I have been teaching young ones like you for thousands of years and if there is something that I've found out from my years of teaching is that his thoughts are true!" He paused again.

"Now show him that power, show him that you will not be overcome by his army! I want you to fight for Olympus, I want you to fight for the Gods but most of all I want you to want for your camp- Camp Half-blood! Now go out there and show him who you are. For Olympus, for our Camp!" Chiron shouted.

The campers responded and roared "For Olympus, for our Camp!"

Everyone picked up their weapons and started strapping on their armor. They all looked determined to win or die trying!

"Perhaps we do have a chance…"

Chiron left to arm himself and asked Annabeth to brief the campers about the plan.

He entered his room and saw the shimmering shape of Athena standing there.

"I was wondering when you would turn up Athena, I had started to worry that you had really turned."

"You do not trust me much do you Chiron?"

"You show very little compassion for anything and always take the most logical way even it is ruthless. I have very little reason to trust you for that reason Athena."

"Fair enough. I cannot understand my father's intentions on starting this war. His explanation of wanting ultimate power is just a mask for something else but I have not been able to find out what." Suddenly she looked behind her.

"Ares is calling me, he has been becoming suspicious of me recently. I don't think that my father will really kill the campers, as he would have surely done it by now if he had wanted to. It almost seems like he's waiting for Jackson to arrive…"

Her form suddenly disappeared. Chiron picked up his bow and put on his armor and left the room…

Meanwhile in the infirmary, Nico woke up to see a beautiful girl tending to Leo.

"You must be Piper."

"Yes, my name is Piper and you are?"

"Nico, your boy friend is on of the most powerful demigods I've seen."

Pipers slightly blushed muttering "He's not my-"

"Oh please, you should have seen his face when he wanted to look for you. He obviously cares about you a lot."

She looked hopeful.

"Really?"

"I'm sure about it, how did you meet him anyway?"

"It was near the outskirts of San Francisco, he saved me…"

**Flashback:**

Piper ran as fast as she could, she could hear the creature behind her. She'd been running for an hour now. She was tired but she had to keep going. A tree fell down behind her and she heard a loud roar.

"Shit, it's getting closer!"

She'd tried hiding before but it never worked. The creature's sense of smell was extraordinary, it always found her and she always ran.

All she had was a dagger, which she could use on creatures her own size but this thing was almost three times her size and he smelled really bad. In fact he smelled so bad that she thought she would faint if she got near him for too long.

Suddenly a tree landed next to her and the bull man appeared. She cursed; she shouldn't have followed that voice in her head. All it had done till now was get her into trouble.

He had another tree in his hand and he looked annoyed to say the least. He chucked the tree at her but she rolled to her right.

The Minotaur looked at her in a way that clearly said, "You're not going to get away this time, I'm going to stomp you, you midget!"

He charged straight at her. Piper wanted to dodge but she was too tired. She tried sidestepping but he caught her with his hand.

The Minotaur held his prize in his hand. He looked at the demigod girl; he couldn't believe that this girl managed to get away from him till now. He roared at her, spit landing on her face. Piper just stared at the Minotaur's face hoping he would kill her quickly. She knew she wouldn't be able to escape this time.

The Minotaur raised his other hand ready to pummel her when suddenly… "Hey, stinky put that angel down before I kill you."

Piper looked at the boy. He looked surprised to see the monster and seemed to have said those words out of impulse more than anything else.

The Minotaur looked at the demigod too. He put Piper down and turned to face the boy. "Yeah, I'm talking to you beef boy. Do you really think you can hurt beautiful girls in front of me and get away with it?"

The Minotaur looked confused but he charged. The boy rolled away and let the Minotaur hit the tree behind him. His hands lit up and he shot flames at the bull.

Piper had to move away; the heat was too intense for her. She saw the Minotaur roar in pain and turn to ashes. The boy turned to her and grinned "Leo Valdez ace mechanic at your service!"

Leo tended to Piper wounds for the next hour.

Piper looked at Leo as he worked on her wounds. She knew that he was like her, abnormal.

"Do you have voices in your head too?" she asked.

"Yeah, it keeps telling me to find Jackson and the Greeks. It wants me to help them, it directed me to you…"

"The voice in my head keeps telling me the same thing too."

Leo got up and gave her his hand "Tell you what, lets travel together!"

Piper was surprised but she took his hand and said, "Lets go then!"

**Back to the present:**

"So that's how you met him?"

Before she could answer, Leo got up. He looked at Piper.

"Piper, are you all right?"

"Don't worry about me, you should be more worried about yourself. How could you exhaust yourself that?"

"Aw come on, it was worth it. You should have seen his face when he realized that he we were trapping him."

He turned to Nico "Was that awesome or what?"

"Yeah, it was a good fight."

"You're too serious Nico."

"If you're all right, we should get going. We are going to try and hold out for a few more hours but we will evacuate after that." Piper said.

The three left the infirmary to join the others.

**A few hours later:**

Chiron led his army past the entrance and towards the army. Everyone stayed silent; they knew that it was probably their last day alive but they would fight to the death!

The small demigod army got into position. Soon they saw Zeus's army make their way towards the camp. The army suddenly stopped and Ares stepped forward.

"Camp half-blood and your allies, hear me. My father, Zeus is willing to spare your lives if you surrender quietly. I would personally have killed you but I must obey his wishes. So what is your choice?"

Chiron raised his arms, and said "Archers, why don't you give him our answer?"

All the archers shouted and fired a volley of arrows, killing and entire group of monsters.

"If that is really what you want…" Ares stepped forward and shouted "Charge!"

The fight had begun…

It seemed to go well for the demigods and hunters at first but soon they realized that they were outnumbered 10-1. Hades summoned undead and hellhounds to help and Hephaestus's automatons pummeled enemy opposition. But the automatons were soon starting to become overwhelmed and there was only so much the undead and the hellhounds could do.

Soon, the demigod army had lost a lot of ground and had been beaten back to the camp entrance.

Nico was fighting Hectate while Helios and Hephaestus were engaged in combat with Ares. Chiron shot an arrow at a Cyclops with superb precision killing it instantly. However for each wave of enemies they killed, a new wave approached.

"Helios, we will be outnumbered soon! We must start the evacuation process." Chiron shouted.

"We try and hold out for another hour at least Chiron, I'm sure help will arrive by then!" Helios shouted.

But before Chiron could reply a horn sounded in the distance. At first Chiron and the demigods thought that they were dreaming. The same could be said for the opposition. The fighting had stopped and no one had noticed.

Everyone stared at the humongous approaching cloud of dust. It was moving at a very high speed towards the battlefield, in-fact it was moving straight towards the camp entrance. The monsters suddenly realized that it probably wouldn't stop when it reached them. They retreated as fast as they could and Chiron directed the campers into the camp.

Chiron waited with the other immortals next to the entrance waiting for the cloud to reach them.

It soon did and made a loud screeching sound as it stopped. When the dust cleared, they saw what was probably the largest van in the world. It could have held around a few hundred demigods and equipment for even more.

A man holding his trademark caduceus got out of the bus and shouted "Delivery for the Resistance. It says here that it consists of reinforcements."

He grinned at the van "Well come on out guys!"

The sides of the van opened up and out poured a large number of demigods and the imprisoned Gods and leading them was Percy Jackson!

Chiron could see that the demigods were Roman.

Percy grinned as he walked towards his shocked mentor.

"How?"

"I asked Erebus to transport us to the Empire state building. Zeus hadn't placed too much protection there. By the way did you know that Athena is on our side?"

Chiron smiled at Percy.

"Yes of course, she acted as spy for us. I guess she knew that you would go to Olympus and must have stayed there under the pretense of protecting it?"

"Yeah, she said that she hadn't freed the Gods before hand as she needed more power to do that. We met the Romans making their way here with a boy called Jason so we picked them up too. "

Percy walked into the camp and was greeted with a loud cheer. Annabeth ran towards him and gave him a huge hug.

"I missed you seaweed brain!"

"I couldn't stop thinking of you wise girl!"

They kissed each other and the Percy turned to face the crowd of Greeks, Romans and Immortals. Thalia stood next to Jason and was asking him questions, probably on how he convinced the Romans to help them. He saw the entire Athena cabin along with Annabeth (who left him and gone to her mother after the kiss) talking with Prometheus and Athena, probably planning a new strategy. But most importantly it looked like the Romans and Greeks were getting along quite well, with Romans tending to the injured Greeks or chatting casually with the others. He could even see a few Roman boys trying to flirt with the Aphrodite cabin girls.

"All right guys it is time to move. Let us put a stop to Zeus!"

The huge crowd roared in agreement.

The ensuing battle was a total whitewash. The army of the Resistance now easily swept aside the monsters and minor Gods as they had the help of the imprisoned Gods and the Romans. Percy hacked, slashed and rolled as he made his way to Zeus's camp. He didn't even need to use his powers once. Ever since he had become the Lord of Time, his body was ten times stronger and faster.

Soon Percy reached Zeus's camp. Zeus and Ares themselves greeted him.

"Hello, Perseus we finally meet again." Zeus said.

Both he and Ares looked very weak as though they're powers had been continuously drained over a period of time.

"What happened to you two? Did you try something stupid and desperate when you realized that I had entered Tartarus?"

Ares looked really angry and said "Don't act so smug boy, if it hadn't been for us you would never have survived this long. It is because we have protected you for so long that we are now in this state. We, Perseus Jackson should be called heroes, Heroes of Olympus. We have probably just saved the Gods."

Percy was stunned.

"It is not your fate to rescue us Jackson. Both of must return to the Earth's hold soon. Just remember to rule wisely and make sacrifices till it is time for me to return again. I imagine it will be your successor who will have to save us. Yes you will not be immortal, the prophecy says so. Try to find Gaea's location before you die so that you can make it a little easier for your successor…"

Zeus and Ares gave a stunned Perseus Jackson one last look before they disappeared…

**Aftermath:**

Percy explained everything to the others. Most of the Gods were too skeptical about believing Zeus. There was a huge party on Mount Olympus, which also included Percy's induction into the Gods. But while everyone was enjoying himself or herself, Percy walked into a secluded area with Annabeth.

"Why are you so worried Percy?"

"It's what they said to me, Gaea has awakened and I'm not sure about what to do when everyone is so skeptical."

"Percy…" Annabeth sighed.

"Whatever happens we will be together and we will fight together. All of us, remember Percy everyone here is like family! Now how about a dance?"

Percy smiled at her and led her back to the party and said "Yeah lets dance."

**Notes:**

**Well this concludes The Lord of Time. It's been an awesome journey for me with my first ever fanfic. I've enjoyed writing every bit of it and hope you have enjoyed reading it too.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought off it. Since this is the end of my first story any good criticism and suggestions would help in my future endeavors. I seriously need more suggestions on improving my writing style.**

**Finally, I have planned two more fanfics in this series. One is more of a side story in the form of Zeus's diary to show the events that lead to his decision. The other is a complete sequel featuring Percy's successor. **


	16. Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hey guys, thanks for reviewing! I've finally crossed fifty reviews and I feel that it is a pretty big milestone for me. **

**Just to let you know, the side story "The Diaries Of Thunder and War" has been uploaded!**

**I'd like to thank all my readers for your reviews, which have been very informative and very helpful and of course have kept me writing.**

**Hope you enjoy the new fic.**


	17. Important AN

**Author Note:**

**All right guys, the last few chapters of Rising Earth have had some of the lowest views I've had so there is obviously a problem with the fic. In light of this, I've put up a poll on my profile. It is more or less about **

** you want me continue the sequel as it is.**

** a new one with Percy alive and as a protagonist along with the the original characters from the current fic.**

** as above but without the original characters.**

** The Lord Of Time and change the last chapter so that Percy beats Zeus and Ares and rules happily ever after. I will obviously explain the battle in more detail.**

**Finally if you have any other suggestions please pm me or leave review. Voting will be open till saturday the 26th! **

**Also please leave a review explaining what was wrong Rising Earth. This help me avoid uninteresting parts and make my stories better! So once again please review!**


End file.
